On death and dying
by OroroMisao1
Summary: Para algunos perder a un perro es cosa de nada, pero para Kiba, significa perder su mundo entero.


**Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Etapa 1. Negación.**

Fue un domingo por la noche el día en que murió Akamaru. Lo recuerdo perfectamente porque era verano, había luciérnagas por todos lados y esas pequeñas mariposillas extrañas que Shino me pedía a mí que no matara y a él que no las mordisqueara.

Las estrellas brillaban lucidas en el firmamento, perfectas, como diamantes y circonios regados sobre el pequeño trozo de terciopelo negro que nosotros solíamos llamar cielo. En una noche cualquiera nos tendrías tirados en el pasto, relajándonos y manteniendo el silencio cómodo y gentil que a veces reinaba entre nosotros, o jugando, o marcando territorios, o correteando ardillas o gatos…o mirando la luna desde algún techo…nosotros habríamos hecho cualquier cosa distinta a lo que sucedió esa noche.

Cuando nos apartamos.

Cuando yo lo deje…

Cuando lo abandoné…

…

—Kiba kun…

Una mano sobre su hombro le detuvo antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas, desde su lugar, Hinata se giró, mirando desde abajo los azules ojos de su marido que le miraban con desgano, adoloridos. Naruto negó con la cabeza y suspiró antes de que ambos se volvieran a observar al hombre con el corazón destrozado que, con todas sus fuerzas, luchaba por mantenerse de pie, erguido y con la cabeza en alto, herido y maltrecho por dentro.

El clima en Konoha era bien conocido por sus aldeanos como algo que parecía estar vivo, latente y consciente de los pequeños individuos que respiraban y dormían en ella. Se decía que estaba al tanto de la vida y pensamientos de cada aldeano y shinobi que le habitaba, como un ser omnipresente que les vigilaba al dormir, al comer, al reir y al llorar, e incluso al luchar, y era por ello que la lluvia no era extraña en el día de la muerte de alguien.

"La lluvia es un consuelo, una caricia y una forma de lavar tu tristeza, de manera que cuando el sol salga, puedas volver a sonreir".

Naruto lo creía, Ino, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Hinata y Hiashi…todos lo habían creido. Todos, excepto él.

Parado en la lluvia, frente a la tumba de su mejor amigo, Kiba suspiró, con el cabello escurriéndole por la frente y la ropa de funeral empapada, esperó. Esperó a que esa estúpida leyenda sobre la aldea funcionara sobre él, que el agua le hiciera sentir mejor de modo que, cuando todo acabara, y el clima menguara, todo volviera a la normalidad…que la aldea le devolviera a Akamaru y sus tardes de juegos con él, todas las misiones y sucesos donde lucharon por sus vidas y por la del otro, por protegerse mutuamente, porque se tenían ellos mismos, y las cosas siempre habían funcionado así, que le devolviera todas las pulgas y mugre que su compañero tenía entre las patas, aquel olor a perro y a hierba que siempre le acompañaba, y toda la baba y pelos que solía dejarle sobre la ropa.

Solitario, apretó los dientes, los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando volver atrás, cuando era capaz de llevarlo sobre su cabeza o guardarlo en su chaqueta, de sostenerlo en sus brazos y protegerlo como lo más preciado de su mundo. Más que Tamaki, y más que cualquier otra mujer que hubiese pasado por su cama.

Sin mas que hacer se dio media vuelta, encarando a todos sus amigos, compañeros, e incluso perros del clan que, bajo unas cuantas sombrillas, le acompañaban en el cementerio.

Atónitos, todos le miraron desde su lugar, a la expectativa de lo que pudiese suceder. Kiba les sonrió, con esa filosa y salvaje mueca suya, Naruto sudó frio, y Shino tragó saliva.

—Akamaru y yo…—Se aclaró la garganta al sentir un nudo que le impedía hablar con propiedad—Akamaru y yo les agradecemos el haber venido a despedirlo el día de hoy.

La lluvia continuó, y entre el golpeteo recio del agua al caer y los sollozos de Gai y de Lee, se percató de que todo le parecía irreal, como un deja vú que solo hubiera sucedido alguna vez en su imaginación, donde las cosas se inventan y se sueñan pero nunca suceden. Como una mala broma o una mala noche, como un trago directo al cartón de leche cortada, o una molesta resaca. Observó las caras de sus amigos, de las personas que habían compartido el salón de clases con él, y que habían luchado a su lado durante tantos años.

Se preguntó cómo se vería frente a ellos desde su perspectiva y se pensó a sí mismo como un garabato desganado de ojos muertos, aburrido y sin ningún orden alguno a pesar del intento de sonrisa muerta que yacía estampada sobre su rostro, como el ilegible trazo de lo que Kiba Inuzuka había sido alguna vez.

—Naruto, gracias—Una reverencia vino después, mas por conveniencia que por gratitud. Porque era la excusa perfecta para ocultar sus ojos y poder apartar de su cara la mueca falsa que trataba de mantener. Respiró pesadamente mientras observaba los ríos de agua que manaban desde su cabello hasta su cara y el puente de su nariz, sin saber si se trataban de lágrimas o lluvia.

Los funerales de los ninken del clan Inuzuka eran muy poco vistos, no porque no se celebraran, sino porque casi nadie asistía. El dueño y unos cuantos perros, tal vez compañeros de camada, hacían acto de presencia en un terreno perteneciente al clan, se adornaba la tumba con unas cuantas rocas y unas flores y nada mas.

Sin embargo, esta vez el Hokage había permitido un pequeño espacio para aquella gran bestia blanca que los había visto crecer a todos. Porque Akamaru era, de hecho, uno de los muy escasos perros ninja que lograba morir de viejo.

Se irguió y metió las manos en los bolsillos, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Sin decir nada a sus amigos, sin siquiera mirar a la joven castaña que, con lagrimas en los ojos, le siguió dubitativa.

Sasuke fue el siguiente en irse, seguido por Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, y todos los demás. Al final, bajo la lluvia, solo Hinata, Shino y Kurenai se mantuvieron de pie, inmóviles. No quedaba mas que hacer.

…

Es extraño que vivas cada uno de tus días a lado de alguien y sean los demás quienes se den cuenta de los cambios y sucesos que rodean a ese individuo, que no veas su tamaño.

—¡Vaya!, ¡pero si Akamaru se ha puesto enorme!

—¿De que hablas Naruto? Para mi sigue igual que siempre.

O las canas que comienzan a aparecer alrededor de su hocico.

—Akamaru es blanco, es obvio que el pelo alrededor de su nariz es de ese color.

—¿Eh? Pero si se ve distinto al resto de su pelaje—Tenten miró a Kiba desde abajo, acuclillada frente a Akamaru, rascando entre sus orejas y el cuello.

—No la escuches, amigo, ella solo lo dice eso porque la próxima semana cumple 28

—Que gracioso eres, Kiba—Una vena se dibujó en la sien de la castaña

O los pelitos blancos que comienzan a invadir las manchas marrones de sus orejas mientras el pelaje de su barriga comienzan a caerse

—Es por el verano, normalmente cambian de pelaje en estas épocas

O los ojos cansados

—Aullamos toda la noche, ¿cierto Akamaru?

O el paso lento al caminar

—Lee, todos parecen tortugas a lado tuyo, ve y piérdete en tus asuntos

El Adelgazamiento

—Hemos hecho demasiado ejercicio

La forma en que comienzas a cuidar un poco mas de él porque muy dentro de ti sabes que ya no es el mismo cachorro de antes y que cualquier enfermedad podría afectarle de una mala manera.

—V-vaya, pero si le has puesto el suéter que le regalé hace años—Hinata sonrió al verle con un grueso suéter color verde y café que le había tejido a mano. Lo identificó de inmediato, se lo había obsequiado en el cumpleaños numero 15 de Kiba, regalándole uno idéntico a él también.

—Akamaru ha tenido un leve catarro de un tiempo a acá

—No deberías sacarlo a la nieve, Kiba…ya no está en condiciones—Un suave humo bailoteo cerca de los labios del Aburame.

—Tu eres el que no esta en condiciones, Shino, los niños te van a volver loco antes de que tengas los tuyos

—…

Es extraño pasar tanto tiempo poniendo excusas a todos, mintiéndote a ti mismo, tratando de evitar lo inevitable e intentando ignorar eso que sabes desde años atrás. Lo sabes cuándo lo miras desde el sofá, durmiendo en una esquina, recostado en ese viejo y roído colchón que le pertenece, y te dices a ti mismo, te obligas a creer que será suyo por siempre. Que morirás antes que él y que sucederá algo parecido a esa película del perro Akita que esperó a su dueño por 10 años. Que no sufrirás su ausencia y que los momentos duran para siempre. Llegas a creer en las palabras de Gai y a pensar que la juventud es eterna, que la flama nunca se extingue y permanece inamovible sin importar la edad que se tenga. Que las enfermedades no existen, que eres el perro más fuerte del mundo y que nuestra leyenda juntos vivirá por siempre.

…

El cabello resbaló como seda maltratada entre sus finos dedos, mientras el hombre con la mirada perdida reposaba su cabeza en el regazo de Tamaki, mirando al vacío y contando los segundos de su lenta existencia. La lluvia no había menguado, y los días no hacían nada más que volverse más estúpidos y sin sentido.

Estaban entados en el patio, refugiados en el techo de madera del pasillo.

Por un instante, el canto de la lluvia al caer pareció detenerse durante un extraño lapso temporal.

—Tamaki, Vete.

—P-pero…

—Vete…

Se puso de pie y entró al a casa, abandonándola en aquel pasillo, sin habla.

…

Para todo existe una primera y una última vez. Es casi como una ley secreta en el universo, nadie habla de ella porque prefieren pensar y vivir bajo la creencia de que "nunca es muy tarde" y que "siempre hay momento para todo". Pero la verdad es que cada ser orgánico tiene una fecha de expiración, y para todo existe esa penosa y casi profética ultima vez.

Era uno de esos días en los que Sasuke era el centro de atención entre los aldeanos, ya no por ser un mocoso popular o estúpidamente atractivo para las chicas de su edad, sino porque la temperatura parecía elevarse cada vez más en la aldea de la hoja y mientras todos paseaban en sandalias y ropa fresca, el Uchiha deambulaba por ahí con una capa oscura y una espada en su cinturón.

Tal vez fue mera curiosidad, o tal vez por una incómoda sensación de nostalgia, nunca lo supo. Pero no pudo evitar detenerse frente a un perro anciano, delgado y con la mirada decaída, casi como si la vida se le escapase como el color a sus orejas. Estaba recostado fuera de un restaurante de yakiniku, con un plato de agua y restos de carne a un lado. Supuso Kiba estaría adentro.

Sintió el hombro de una mujer empujarle al pasar, y unos niños chocar contra sus piernas, pero no se volvió ni los miró.

Durante un simple y puro instante, se dedicó a observar a Akamaru, y este a él.

Se recordó a si mismo sentado en el salón de clases, con los codos sobre la mesa y dedos entre cruzados cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, los murmullos y el escándalo absurdo que habían llenado el aula la primera vez que Kiba apareció con su nuevo cachorro.

En medio del calor y bajo el comburente sol, Akamaru se puso de pie moviendo la cola perezosamente y arrastró las patas hasta donde estaba él. Se sentó sin dejar de menear la cola y lo miró hacia arriba.

Sasuke suspiró, se puso de cuclillas y le pasó su única mano por la cabeza, rascando tras las orejas, permitiéndose por última vez volver a ser un niño.

Cuando miraba atrás, en su vida y sus memorias, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, podía darse cuenta de que, probablemente, a pesar de haberlo visto en múltiples ocasiones jamás había tocado a Akamaru. También, probablemente, era el único de sus amigos que nunca lo había hecho. No se limitó, siguió hasta su cuello y su lomo, sintiendo los huesos vertebrales del animal, dándose cuenta de que muy levemente, podían notarse sus costillas.

Estaba fascinado, y aterrorizado.

—¿Sasuke?

Se puso de pie de inmediato.

Kiba le miró desde la puerta del restaurante, alzando las cejas.

Sintió un suave lengüetazo en la mano de parte del perro antes de que volviera a paso lento a lado de su amo.

—Hola, Kiba.

—¿Estás bien?

El Uchiha asintió

—De acuerdo…vamos, Akamaru.

Comenzaron a avanzar en dirección opuesta.

—Kiba.

El Inuzuka volteó.

—Deberías llevarlo al veterinario

—Metete en tus asuntos, Sasuke.

Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Chouji, Shino, todos, habían tenido esa "última vez" cerca de Akamaru, y sin embargo, Sasuke no supo como sentirse al percatarse que de todos, él mismo había sido el último en ver a Akamaru antes de morir…habían pasado tan solo 3 días.

No era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a acabar con las vidas de otras personas y seres vivos, tampoco era la primera vez que moría alguien conocido…era simplemente que el suceso le robó el sueño, teniéndole noches enteras rememorándose en aquel salón repleto que cuchicheaba, alababa y aclamaba al cachorrito sin nombre de Kiba.

Era nostalgia, algo de dolor y la sensación de reducirse a nada más que un niño otra vez. Era el nunca haberlo acariciado hasta días antes de su muerte y la idea de todo lo demás que se pudo haber perdido.

…

—Entonces, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes correr asi como si nada a la única mujer en el mundo interesada en convertirse en mi nuera?

Soltó un gruñido por lo bajo.

—Hola mamá—tomó un trago a la botella de sake que sostenía en la mano.

Sin preámbulos, la mujer se dejó caer de sentón a lado de su hijo, en el mismo pasillo del patio donde había dejado a Tamaki.

—¿Acaso piensas quedarte aquí en este tozo especifico de piso por el resto de tu vida? Mírate, con el cabello en la cara y sin rasurar—Comenzó a ordenarle el cabello hacía atrás, el hombre le apartó la mano bruscamente, dejándose caer el cabello sobre los ojos una vez más.

—¿Viniste solo a eso?, ¿A reclamarme con sarcasmos?

Los fieros ojos de Tsume se afilaron, suspiró llevándose una mano a la nuca con fastidio, avergonzada y nerviosa.

—No…yo…en realidad quería saber cómo estabas. Hana me dijo que no has salido de casa en dos semanas.

—Estoy vivo, ¿feliz?—se llevó la botella a los labios una vez mas.

—Kiba, en realidad lo lamento, y siento no haber podido estar ahí

—Esta bien, ¿sabes?, No es como si importara, o como si hubieras estado presente en algún momento que importara

—Estaba de misión, Kiba.

—De todas formas esta bien, ya pasó y no hay nada mas que decir al respecto

—Se que no está bien…

—Si, lo está. No quiero tu lastima o la de Hana o la de alguien más, no necesito que pretendan que me entienden, así que estoy bien. Si tanto te preocupa entonces relájate, mañana saldré de aquí como deseas, iré a ver si Naruto tiene algo para mi…

—Sabes que esa no es la forma de manejar las cosas

— ¿No lo es?

—No, Kiba, no lo es, necesitas a tus amigos, a Tamaki, a Hana y a mi…

—Necesito a Akamaru

—Él ya no está, hijo

—¡Maldita sea!, ¡Ya lo se!

Anonadada, Tsume lo observó ponerse de pie y despeinarse el cabello, desesperado, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas a punto de desbordarse

—Entonces, ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

—¡¿Te parece que quiero salir allá sin él?!, a sabiendas de que no estará aquí al regresar, que caminaré sin él a mi lado…¿sabes lo humillante que es caminar por ahí como un iluso que pensó que su perro duraría para toda la vida?

—¡Si lo se!, y si tu prefieres quedarte aquí a fingir que la vida no sigue afuera, ¡entonces adelante!, pierde tu tiempo siendo un cobarde…pensé que había criado a un hombre.

Desde su lugar en el patio, pudo escuchar la puerta ser azotada en el momento en que su madre se marchó.

* * *

 **Holis a los que sea que se den la oportunidad de pasarse por aquí. Bueno, este era un proyecto que tenía pensado desde hace rato e.e pero no tenia idea de como llevarlo, así que bueno.**

 **Desde que vi el capitulo epilogo de Naruto, la idea de que Akamaru muera estuvo rondándome en la cabeza, supongo que porque lo muestran viejo y cansado, y bueno, he de admitir que yo misma tengo una mascota de unos 11 años que luce algo cansada y vieja también...**

 **Se que probablemente para muchos la perdida de una mascota es cosa de nada, como lo menciona el resumen, pero para muchos nosotros se trata mucho mas que de una mascota. Es por eso que siento que me he identificado un poco mas con el personaje de Kiba durante mucho tiempo e.e**

 **En fin. " On death and dying" es un libro de psiquiatría donde se expuso por primera vez el modelo de Kubler-Ross, el que explica las 5 etapas del duelo...y como pueden ver, el primer cap se llama "Negación", así que observaremos como Kiba pasa por cada una de las 5 etapas después de la muerte de Akamaru. **

**Tal como mi otro fic: 12 pasos, este se basa en algo ya establecido para superar una situación. Espero les guste y capturar esto de manera adecuada y que llegue a sus kokoros.**


End file.
